Pool Party
by Wildest Child
Summary: Emily and Maya get together at Emily's empty pool and their day is a heated one LEMONS! EMAYA/MAILY


Mayas POV

"Babe?" Emily called me from my spot in the hot tub next to her poolside lounge chair.

I walked over to where I found her naked with a bottle of sunscreen in her hand. "Well this is a nice way to tan." I couldn't help but stare at her perky breasts when she lifted her body from the chair and handed me the sunscreen bottle.

"Haha you're so funny!" She turned around signaling me to put more sunscreen on her back.

"Your back is really tan shouldn't you try lying your back instead?" I didn't wait for her answer; rather I walked in front of her and started massaging sunscreen on her stomach. She gasped when my hands moved upwards and started rubbing sunscreen on her breasts. Unconsciously she began leading me to the deep end of the pool where she grabbed both my hands and took the sunscreen from me.

"It's getting late I think I'm going to wash this off its not really necessary anymore." With that Emily dove into the pool and by the time she resurfaced I was next to her. She swam to the shallow side and waited for me to follow. Our height difference meant that for my head to be above water her breasts had to be above too. I took this to my benefit and placed my hands on them.

"Wow your boob is so big I can't fit my hand around it!" She giggled and put her hands on my back, found my strap, and untied my top. In seconds my top was off, my bottoms were floating on the top of the water, and Emily's lips were on mine while her fingers stroked my inner thigh.

Emily's POV

"Emi-mi-li-ly...uhmm" Maya broke away from our soft kissing and looked me in the eyes.

I smirked as my fingers slowly skimmed over her clit.

"OH!" She gasped and reached for the edge of the pool.

I denied her support by wrapping her legs around my waist and walking backwards deeper into the middle of the pool.

"Uhhmm...please emmie please..." she was softly moaning and still I continued to scratch at her clit never letting my nail be felt for more than a second at a time. Then suddenly without warning I wrapped my lips around her underwater breasts and bite her nipple hard.

"EMILLYY" Her breathing was sharp and she whimpered with pleasurable pain.

"Maya." I whispered in her ear seductively. "You've been a very bad girl." She took a short sharp breath in thinking about what was to come. "Do you know what happens to bad girls?" I didn't wait for an answer. "Emily punishes them." I bite down on her other nipple at these words and she grabbed shoulders for support.

Leaning on me for support, Maya had no place to go but I kept walking backwards until I reached the edge of the pool where I pulled away from her to sit on the ledge with my pussy at eye level. Maya knew what I wanted and held on to the ledge while I pulled my bottoms off.

As soon as my pussy was on display, Maya attached her lips to my clit and trailed her tongue down my slit. Maya was sucking on my clit and biting my lips. She looked up into my eyes and smirked. It was her turn to tease me. She bit hard on my clit and starting twirling her tongue inside of me. Each time she pulled out I would moan and shove her head back towards my pussy until her nose was rubbing against my pussy. I was so close my walls were quivering and my stomach was tingling. But just when I went to let go, Maya had pushed herself away from the wall and was floating in the middle of the pool.

Ten seconds later Emily was up, walking towards to the house, refusing to let Maya's games keep her from getting off. Emily walked straight up to Maya's room and grabbed the vibrator she kept in her sock drawer and opened the computer on the bed. She already knew Maya's porn collection was under a fake family album and opened to her favorite video of a girl getting fucked in her sleep and shoved the vibrator into her pussy until her legs were shaking. And she was cumming. Emily wasn't paying attention and didn't see Maya watching her from the door.

Maya's POV

Maya waited until Emily collapsed from her orgasm and curled up on the bed dropping the dildo on the ground. Emily rested her head on the pillow and started to snooze off. As soon as Maya was sure Emily was asleep she entered the room and grabbed the dildo. She sucked Emily's juices from it and went to her sock drawer to find a few more toys to adventure with.

Maya found some ties and decided to tie Emily to the best posts on her stomach and have some fun with her. She also found a small egg shaped vibrator and an anal dildo. But Maya's favorite toy was the remote control for her little egg. Maya placed the egg in Emily and giggled as she pulled out the remote and sat in a chair at the end of the bed. Maya was so excited she was getting soaked and pulled out the regular vibrating dildo and started teasing herself. But it wasn't fair to leave Emily out so she turned the egg on low and waiting to see what Emily would do. Her body was still asleep and it only made her dreams turn into pleasure. But Maya wasn't satisfied. She turned the egg up higher and waited for Emily to wake up. Emily kept moaning but it was all in her sleep she wasn't awake to feel it. So Maya turned to egg on high and Emily burst to life. Moaning and panting. She was shouting out Maya and kept screaming when Maya shoved the anal dildo into her ass and rubbed her back.

Emily couldn't stop screaming in pleasure and her orgasm hit her hard again. Maya kept pulling the dildo in and out of her ass and didn't turn the egg off until Emily was orgasming for the third time and losing her voice from screaming so loudly. Maya was finally satisfied and pulled out of Emily. But she untied her and took out the egg only to curl up next to her and plit her next attach on Emily's pussy.


End file.
